Nicktoons World Kartz
Nicktoons World Kartz is a new Nicktoons racing videogame for Party Mode, Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS4, Xbox One and Xbox 360. Gameplay Mostly like Mario Kart and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Dreamworks Super Star Kartz. Characters Italic means unlockable. Bold italic means unlockable in 3DS version. Normal bold means starter in 3DS version. Spongebob Universe: Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks '' 'Squidward only' ''Plankton ''only Danny Phantom Universe: Danny Phantom Vlad Plasmius ''Technus Only Sam Manson only The Fairly Odd Parents Universe: Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Universe: Jimmy Neutron Cindy Vortex Professor Calamitous only Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe: Leonardo Donatello Raphael Michelangelo April O'Neal Shredder only Master Splinter only Monster High Universe: Frankie Stein Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Only Lagoona Blue Only Abbey Bominable Spectra Vordergeist only Ever After High Universe: Apple White Raven Queen Blondie Lockes Only Briar Beauty Only de Blob Universe: De Blob Tak & the Power of Juju Universe: Tak Lok Invader Zim Universe: Zim Others: Jenny/XJ9 '' ''Dudley Puppy Angelica Pickles Otto Rocket El Tigre only Bessie Higgenbottom only Skipper '' ''B.O.B. Mii [Wii U, Wii & '''3DS' only]'' Avatar 360 only 'Non-Playable Characters' Jorgen Von Strangle Flagman Cosmo, Wanda Poof and Sparky Resetter Goddard Resetter Ghost Prison Guards obstacles Yolkians obstacles Woodies Obstacles Inkies obstacles Blancs obstacles Kitty Katswell girl Reggie Rocket Girl 'Cameos' Jack Fenton Maddie Fenton Tucker Foley Mr Krabs Gary Mrs Puff Jeera The Chief Jibolba Dib GIR Gaz AJ Chester Timmy's Dad Timmy's Mom The Crimson Chin The Color Underground Carl Wheezer Sheen Estevez Cindy Vortex Ms. Fowl Libby Folfax Hugh Neutron Judy Neutron Frida Suarez Puma Loco White Pantera King Julien Ray Rocket Officer Shirley Conroy Tito Tracks & Battle Arenas Krabby Patty Cup: #Bikini Bottom #Fairy World #Amity Park #Yolkus Prime Ghost Cup: #Pupanunu Village #Chroma City Cruise #Retroland #Ghost Zone Crown Cup: #Gorgonzilla Track #Shell City Escape #Soda Falls Speedway #Dad's Dream Neutron Cup: #Goofy Goober Circuit #Chincinatti #Paradise Island #Calamitous' Lair Juju Cup: #Ghost Zone Prison #Vicky's Space Palace #Ultra-Ninja-Lord Shrine #Slopviathan River Rush Rainbow Cup: #Spongebob's Dream #Juju Realm #Vlad's Castle #Hypno Ray Highway Secret Cup: # Ocean Shores Speedway # EuroReptarLand # New York City Zoo # Mawgu Storm Track Console Exclusive Tracks: Wuhu Island Loop Wii U & 3DS only Avatar Simulator 360 only Battle Arenas: Flying Dutchman's Graveyard Axiom Labs Arena Fairy World Stadium Outside the Candy Bar Juju Challenge Arena Hypno Ray Arena Console exclusive Arenas: Wuhu Town [Wii, Wii U & 3DS only] Avatar Arena 360 only Items Get these Items from Item Boxes to use on the racetracks and arenas: *''ITALIC''-Sometimes, you get 3 of these at a time. you can fire them one at a time or all 3 at once. ''Bubbles: ''Spray a bubble on the track from behind your kart. Anyone who runs into it will be hovering helplessly in the air for a few seconds. Jellyfish: '''A swarm of Jellyfish spray jelly on all racers in front of you, mucking up their vision. ''Yellow Wish Star'': Gives your kart a speed boost. ''Purple Wish Star'': Once fired, they bounce off walls until they hit someone, causing them to spin out. ''Green Wish Star'': Once fired, it will automatically seek out the closest racer and then, spins them out. '''Lucky Clover: '''When this is used, it makes you lucky, faster, and invincible to all attacks for a while. As an added bonus, anyone you hit will spin out. But the clover won't protect you from big drops, though, so be careful! ''Fenton Mine'': A mine is put on the track. Anyone who runs into it will spin out. ''Slippery Ink'': '''A slippery puddle of ink is put on the track. Anyone who runs into it will skid out of control. '''Supercharge: '''When you get this, you can boost as much as you want for 12 seconds. Hazmat: This acts like a shield that last for either 12 seconds or till it is hit. Pinky Pick-Up: Pinky de Blob 2 picks you up and carries you down the track automatically. '''Fake Item Box: '''It looks like a real Item Box, but whoever runs into it will spin out. Try putting it near real ones to confuse the other racers! '''Shrink Ray: '''Shrinks all racers temporarily - except for whoever uses it, of course. When shrunk, the racers suffer a total slowdown in speed. '''Neutron Blast: '''This unstable neutron bomb will explode on contact making a big radius. Trivia *The New York City Zoo track is the exact same one from Dreamworks Super Star Kartz, only without Gloria and Melman. *Wuhu Island Loop is the exact same one from Mario Kart 7, minus the glider shortcut. Also, it's setting changes depending on the time of the system's clock. Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Party Mode Category:SpongeBob games Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly Odd Parents